Danielle
by Urania Snape
Summary: una chica vuelve para remover el pasado. un pasado escondido desde hace más de una década...
1. Chapter 1

Escupió sangre en el lavabo y subió la mirada hasta ver lo que menos queria ver en ese momento, su rostro.

Era una mujer de unos 25 años, mediana estatura, rubia, ojos miel. Era bonita pero en ese momento no

lo parecía. Sus mejillas con surcos de lágrimas, la piel herida, los labios sangrantes y la mirada vacía.

En ese momento parecía un fantasma y todo era por culpa de su novio Roger.

Nuevas lágrimas descendieron por su lastimada cara pasando por sus heridas hasta mezclarse con la

sangre seca de sus labios. Al paso de ese líquido salado sus heridas fueron cerrandose solas dejando

pequeñas cicatrices que quizá no se borrarían nunca.

Salió despacio del baño y cogió las llaves para salir de esa casa pero una voz grave la detuvo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas Danielle?- preguntó un hombre de pelo y ojos negros.

-¿yo¿dónde...dónde voy? yo...a ningún lado...-susurró con miedo en su voz.

-No me mientas...¡No te permito que me mientas!

Roger la cogió por el pelo y la tiró al suelo.

-¡No me pegues, no me pegues!-gritó ella con desesperación intentando huir pero tropezándose.

Primero vino un golpe, después otro y otro y otro... Golpes de furia, como era costumbre.

Pero ya no sentía nada, ya no. Un único sentimiento se apoderaba lentamente de su ser,

surgiendo de las entrañas y llegándo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos enrojecieron, sus

pupilas se dilataron, su cara se sonrosó de ira.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y miró a aquel hombre que creía que podía con ella.

Salió corriendo con una dolorosa presión en su garganta, nuevas lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

-¡¿Puta, dónde te crees que vas?!- gritó una voz detrás suyo y sin llegar a pensar en lo que estaba

haciendo ella cogió una silla y se giró de golpe estampandole la silla en la cabeza a su novio.

Lo había matado.

Danielle corría por la calle, se dirigía al aeropuerto. Huiría de Irlanda. Inglaterra era su destino.

Despertó en una cama extraña. Un joven dormía a su lado. Cogió su cartera, le robó el dinero

y la targeta de crédito y se lo guardó en las botas. Se arregló un poco y se fue rápidamente.

Hacia dos meses de aquel horrible incidente y de que vivía en Londres. Había conseguido escapar

de la justícia. No podía dejar que la encontraran y por eso se gastaba su dinero únicamente en tinte

negro y lentillas grises.

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo y se miraba, no se reconocía y le dolía cada vez más huir. Además

sus ojos le recordaban recuerdos que no le eran agradables. Como sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa.

Los conoció los suficiente como para temerles. Huyó a los 10 años y acabó en un orfanato en Francia.

Después se marchó a Irlanda dónde se enamoró de su ahora ex novio y ahora volvía con sus raíces,

a un castillo abandonado en medio de escocia que recordaba vagamente sin saber porqué.

Era un buen recuerdo, lo sentía, pero no sabia lo que se encontraría allí.

Un cartel muy viejo anunciaba "LUGAR PELIGROSO" pero a pesar de su inquietud siguió adentrandose

en los terrenos de aquel viejo castillo.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y ella entró con cierto temor.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó una voz de ultratumba haciendo que ella se asustara y mirara a los lados.

Miró para arriba y vió a un hombre completamente ensangrentado flotando encima suyo.

-¡Oh, Diós Mío¡Un fantasma!- chilló dándo dos pasos para atrás, quedando contra una de las paredes.

-¿Me lo dice a mi¡ya se qué soy¿pero quien es usted¿viene a hablar con el Director?-preguntó el

fantasma con educación.

-Soy Danielle. ¿qué director¿qué es éste lugar¿no se supone que los fantasmas no existen?- habló

ella rápidamente. El fantasma la miró fijamente, repasando las preguntas hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-oh, señor...¡Es usted muggle¡Voy a avisar a Albus ahora mismo!- dijo con desesperación y mirándola con

desprecio. Se fue flotando.

-¡Mugre lo será usted, capullo! -gritó Danielle mientras el fantasma desaparecía a través de una pared.

Miró en silencio a su alrededor y se fue por las escaleras principales, mirando extrañada los cuadros

de aquellos hombres y mujeres con extrañas vestimentas que parecía que la observaban. Fue moviendose

por los corredores hasta llegar a la estatua de una gargola que en ese momento se movía para dar paso

a un anciano.

-Parece que no voy a tener que ir a buscarla, ya ha venido usted...-dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.-Será

mejor que pase si no quiere acabar de escandalizar al resto de habitantes de este castillo.- Hizó un ademán

con la mano y ella subió por las escaleras que acababan de aparecer detrás de la estatua.

Entró por una puerta y llegó a una sala completamente extraña. con objetos voladores y libros de magia.

Un sombrero viejo encima de la estantería estornudó pegándole un buen susto. El anciano soltó una risita

divertida ganandose una mirada de enfado de la chica.

-y bien...-empezó él sentado en una gran y cómoda butaca. Ella se sentó en otra.

-¿y bien que?- respondió ella.

-¿quién eres¿qué haces aquí¿de qué conoces éste lugar?-preguntó Albus con impaciencia.

-Soy Danielle. Recordaba la descripción de este castillo y se que es un buen recuerdo pero no recuerdo quién

me lo enseñó.

-¿No tiene usted apellido?

-Si lo tengo no lo recuerdo...-susurró ella con un leve halo de tristeza.

-¿No recuerdas nada que me ayude a saber porqué estás aquí, algún dato sobre ti, algún nombre...algo?

-Sé los nombres de mis padres aunque creo que no te van a servir de mucho...

-Prueve...

-Mis padres eran...o son, no lo se... Lucius y Narcisa.

-Malfoy- acabó Dumbledore sorprendido. Miró a la chica de pelo negro y ojos grises.- Tu no eres ella...ella está muerta...

ella era rubia...y no tenía los ojos de Lucius.

-Soy rubia y esto...son lentillas.-susurró mientras se las sacaba. Dumbledore sacó un palo de madera, lo agitó y una

cabellera cayó por su espalda brillando como el oro. La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró

un hombre de pelo y ojos negros. Se miraron en estado de shock.

-yo te conozco...-siseó él.

-...Roger...-murmuró ella antes de caer desmayada.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, estirada en un sofá de tres plazas y dos hombres mirándola.

-¿está usted bien? -preguntó el más viejo de los dos, Dumbledore pero ella no lo miraba a él.

-¿qué hace él aquí¡¿qué hace Roger aquí?!-preguntó aterrada mientras intentaba fundirse con el

sofá. El hombre levantó una ceja sorprendido- Tú...tú estás muerto! estás muerto!

-oiga, señorita...no se quien es Roger ni quiero saberlo, mi nombre es Severus Snape, y como puede ver no

estoy muerto...-añadió con sarcasmo.

-Severus no le hables a Danielle así.-una mirada de entendimiento se dejó entrever en los ojos de Snape.

-¿Danielle¿Danielle qué más?-susurró casi con miedo.

-Danielle Malfoy, hija de Lucius y Narcisa...creo que sabes de quien te hablo.- la palidez de la piel de Snape

se intensificó mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-¿me conoces?-susurró ella casi sin voz mientras lo miraba antentamente. Snape se puso rígido de repente

i siseando a media voz "me tengo que ir", salió a paso rápido del despacho.

Dumbledore miró a Danielle y a la puerta alternativamente con curiosidad y aclarandose la voz se dirigió a la chica.

-No se lo tenga en cuenta, no le gusta recordar el pasado. Y tu se lo has echo revivir de golpe. Lo mejor será

que te quedes aquí unos días. Puede que descubras muchas cosas.-sonrió Albus con curiosidad mientras

miraba la puerta de reojo otra vez.

-Bueno, no tengo donde más ir...-susurró Danielle con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿quieres que hablemos?- le preguntó poniendole una mano en el ombro en apoyo. La chica negó

rápidamente.-Bueno, pues vamos a cenar algo ¿de acuerdo? que aun tengo que hablarte de Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?-preguntó con curiosidad levantando la mirada. Una leve punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza

hizo que pegara un leve bote que no pasó inadvertido por Dumbledore.

-El castillo donde estás es una escuela...

* * *

-¡Mierda mierda mierda¡MIERDA!-gritó Snape lanzando todo al suelo con rabia.-¿porqué has vuelto Dani?...

¿porqué?...-susurró con desesperación mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

En medio de todas las cosas de la habitación había una foto mágica...una niña rubia siendo abrazada por un

jóven que en un futuro se convertiría en ese hombre apático y cínico. Al ver que se había caído, el hombre se

agachó para recogerla con sumo cuidado.

-¿porqué has vuelto Dani?-una mirada de preocupación se posó en el hombre al mirar a la niña de la foto.

* * *

Danielle y el director entraron en el gran comedor a paso lento para que la chica observara maravillada

todo a su alrededor.

-bueno, Dani. Te presento a los profesores de Hogwarts.- los profesores, que estaban sentados

esperando a que llegara el director para empezar, se fueron levantando a saludarla con sendas

sonrisas...menos uno.-Severus, ya se que ya la has visto pero es de buena educación saludar a las

nuevas incorporaciones.- La cabeza de Snape giró tan rápido que los que lo vieron temieron por

el estado de sus cervicales.

-¿nuevas incorporaciones, director?-siseó el hombre temiendo la respuesta.

-¿a que es buena idea¿qué mejor que una muggle para enseñar estudios muggles?-sonrió Albus

con diversión.

-¡¿está usted loco¡Nadie la va a tomar en serio¡Es una muggle, por dios¿crees que la van a

respetar¡Ja!- conforme hablaba el corazón de Dani se fue estrujando en desesperación.

¿porqué le importaba tanto lo que dijera ese hombre? un dolor muy agudo en la parte trasera de su

cabeza le hizo caer arrodillada. Se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo y cuando levantó la mirada

se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de todos los profesores.

-¿Danielle¿me oyés?- la chica asintió y intentó decir algo pero solo salió un graznido de su boca.

se asustó y se miró buscando a su cuerpo pero solo vió un montón de plumas negras, azules y

plateadas.-Danielle, eres un fénix...-susurró Albus con sorpresa y Snape desvió la mirada sabiendo

que ya no podia hacer nada por ella.-¿Ves, Severus? Ahora ya no hay ningún problema- se carcajeó

con diversión de la cara de fastidio del profesor. Pero problemas había muchos, demasiados.


End file.
